The present invention relates to a high current, low profile inductor and method for making same.
Inductors of this type are referred to by the designation IHLP which is an abbreviation for xe2x80x9cinductor, high current, low profile.xe2x80x9d
Most prior art inductive components are comprised of a magnetic core having a C-shape, and E-shape, a toroidal shape, or other shapes and configurations. Conductive wire coils are then wound around the magnetic core components to create the inductor. These types of prior art inductors require numerous separate parts, including the core, the winding, and some sort of structure to hold the parts together. Also, these inductive coils often have a shell surrounding them. As a result there are many air spaces in the inductor which affect its operation and which prevents the maximization of space.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved high current, low profile inductor and method for making same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a high current, low profile inductor which has no air spaces in the inductor, and which includes a magnetic material completely surrounding the coil.
A further object of the present invention is the Provision of an improved high current, low profile inductor which includes a closed magnetic system which provides a self shielding capability.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved high current, low profile inductor which maximizes the utilization of the space needed for a given inductance performance so that the inductor can be of a minimum size. A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved inductor which is smaller, less expensive to manufacture, and is capable of accepting more current without saturating than previous inductance coils.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a high current, low profile inductor which requires fewer turns of wire in the coil to achieve the same inductance achieved with larger prior art inductors, thus lowering the series resistance of the inductor.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a high current, low profile inductor which includes a wire coil having an inner coil end and an outer coil end. A magnetic material completely surrounds the wire coil to form an inductor body. A first lead is connected to the inner coil end of the coil and extends through the magnetic material to a first lead end exposed outside the inductor body. A second lead is connected to the outer coil and extends through the magnetic material to a second lead end exposed outside the inductor body.
The method for making the inductor comprises forming a wire coil having an inner coil end and an outer coil end. A first lead is attached to the inner coil end of the coil. The coil is then wound into a helical spiral. Then a second lead is attached to the outer coil end. The first and second leads each have first and second free ends. Next a powdered magnetic material is pressure molded completely around the coil so as to create an inductor body. The free ends of the first and second leads extend outside the inductor body.